Lynn C. Thompson
About Lynn C. Thompson is a Rare Character and Trader that can be found at Trader Camps. He can be temporarily recruited for a single mission. C. Thompson is the CEO of Cold Steel Knives. He offers to sell the Zweihander sword for 45 Food when first encountered. If the party asks for a 'demo' he will join the party for one mission (similar to the Knight) in order to show off the sword. If Lynn survives the mission with you, he will offer the Zweihander for sale one last time before he departs, he will offer a 33% discount making it available for 30 Food instead. While travelling with the party, Lynn will regularly speak, plugging his company and the Zweihander. If Lynn dies while on a mission with the party he will not drop the Zweihander and the chance to purchase it will be lost. Encounter Text Upon Encounter I'm selling the finest weapon you'll ever see, before or after the zombie apocalypse. It's the Cold Steel Greatsword from Cold Steel Knives! Only 45 food! Buy the Greatsword (45 Food) The group buys the giant sword. You will not regret the purchase of a Cold Steel sword! Ask for a demo He thought you'd never ask. The group temporarily recruits Lynn so that he can provide a live demonstration. You'll be amazed by the power of the Cold Steel Greatsword! Full party Your group is full. If you ask for the demo, you will have to choose a team member to boot from the group! You will then gain a temporary recruit for the next location. After Mission The demonstration is over! Well, are you ready for the power of a Cold Steel sword? I'll give you a discount because we fought together as warriors! 33% off! Buy it! (30 Food) 33% Discount! After seeing it in action, the group has to buy the sword. You will not regret this purchase! Good luck out there! Quotes These phrases will be said by Lynn during looting missions, as well as between events. * "All these zombies are good for business!" *trollface* * "*soundtrack: guitars thrashing/wailing*" * "COLD STEEEEEEL!" * "You put one of these by your front door, and you're going to be a power to reckon with." *wink* * "How could anyone use the inferior weapons of my competitors?" *DX* * "This greatsword cuts through 4 zombies at once!" * "COLD STEEL KNIVES!" * "You won't believe how light this is!" * "You could do pull-ups with this thing, no problem!" * "Easily chops skateboards *and* surfboards in half!" * "The sword world continues to overlook the majesty of this greatsword!" * "For what you get, six pounds of sword, it's very reasonably priced!" * "Built by Cold Steel, it'll hold its own cutting with any sword in the world!" * "Flick, flick, flick! And up comes apart a group of zombies!" * "The greatsword is underappreciated, in my opinion." * "A big sword like this, can make it look easy to make that difficult cut." * "Zombies are no match for the greatsword, though!" * "That was absolutely effortless!" * "If you're strong enough to wield a greatsword, it's an enormous advantage." * "This thing is a room wrecker, a yard wrecker, a street wrecker..." * "It's just unbelievable, the cutting power and this beautiful sword." * "Having this sword in the zombocalypse? I've clearly enjoyed that." * "This is why you buy a greatsword, because you can make those huge cuts." * "Man, this thing just sails through zombies." * "No one is going to be able to take advantage of you when you have a greatsword in your house!" * "What more do you want from a sword?" * "How do you beat this? Tremendous reach, cuts an ENORMOUS FLIPPIN' HOLE!" * "What more can I do to convince you to buy a greatsword?" * "Buy a Cold Steel greatsword. Don't be ripped off by my competitors!" * "Don't be ripped off by my competitors selling you absolute junk!" * "You'll praise my name, you're going to love this sword." Upon death * "COLD.... STEEEEEEEL" Epilogue Special Abilities Lynn has no special abilities, other than his +4 bonus to Strength. Trivia * Even though none of the stats are revealed, Lynn's Strength(5) and Fitness(4) are always the same when he is recruited. In addition, he has a +4 bonus to Strength, meaning he effectively starts with 9 Strength. * Based quite obviously on the real-life company Cold Steel president Lynn Thompson. * The weapon he uses it not actually the Zweihander, but a weapon with identical appearance and stats as it, called the Cold Steel Greatsword, that can't be sold away to Weapons Barterers. * Lynn's quotes will always be red when yelled during missions, however they will not have a special color if they appear between events. Rainbow quotes will be rainbow regardless of circumstances, however. * Lynn's seed value is always set to 0 upon recruitment and is set to 555 upon starting a looting mission (unless he's resting). The game uses this value to determine a few things, such as whether or not he will yell slogans during the mission (he will only do so if his seed value is 555). Category:Characters Category:Rare Characters